ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin the Speedy Boy/Fanfiction
This is a list of some well-known Collin the Speedy Boy fanfictions. Fanfictions General fanfictions Main series *''Family Bonds'' (T) - Years have passed since the incident that brought Collin and his friends into FingerTown. Yet, Collin doesn't stop wondering about what happened to his parents and he starts his journey to discover their fate and, hopefully, reunite with them. *''The McFinger Family Reunion'' (K) - Flappy hosts a McFinger Family Reunion at FingerTown. Little did they know is that Gurkha and Sharp are set to ruin things. (NOTE: This fic is written by Stella McDonnell herself) *fanfiction related on Abigail Johnson (K+) - TBD *''/Collin... Unleashed?!/'' (K+) - A latest confrontation with Bryte turns Collin into a werewolf at night. When Cooper, Tommy, WesDragon, and Trent find out what she did to him, they must find a way to revert the effects and defeat Bryte. *''Bird of a Feather'' (T) - Bryte is tired of her plans going always wrong ans starts questioning if what she's doing is actually right, ending up in a spiritual journey to discover her true self and find out what made her the dark bird vilainess we all know and either love or hate. *Hurt and Comfort/Friendship fic featuring Courtnei (K+) - TBD *fic focusing on Anna Grace *''/Collin the Real Fraud Boy/'' (K+) - Collin, Anna Grace and Wesdragon gets transported to an alternate version of FingerTown where Collin is a prankster AND secretly makes crimes to save them, blaming Bryte (who is good in the universe). So they must stop the alternate Collin. * ''Beautiful Avians'' * ''Artificial Leagues'' * Shipping fanfictions Main series *''Spring is Fun'' (M, Collin/Alexis) - Set during Spring, Collin and Alexis experience one of their most spicy moments in their life while working on TBD. *''The Bride of Zane'' (T, Zane/Evelynn) - Zane captures and brainwashes Evelynn into falling madly in love with him. As soon Collin finds it, he TBD. *''Finger Love'' (K+, Flappy/Fashion, Goof/Ice and Handy/Katie) - TBD. *''Animal Mating'' (T, Cooper/Tommy and Gurkha/Sharp) - TBD. *''TBD'' (T, Collin/Zane) - TBD. * ''Beautiful Avians'' *fic * ''Artificial Leagues'' *''Wish You Were Corporeal'' (T or M, Collin/Janice) - Janice is facing a dilemma: she likes spending time with Collin, but she slowly falls in love with him, although TBD. Now, she has to find a way to TBD. * Crossover fanfictions Main series *''War for Life'' (T, crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog, Collin/Evelynn, Sonic/Sally, Tails/Fiona and Knuckles/Shade) - When Zane and Naugus discover about the existence of an interdimensional vortex that allows to control TBD, they take advantage of it to invade both FingerTown and Mobius as Collin and Sonic team up once more to stop them from achieving their goal and save their worlds from their hands. *''Cooper in... Bikini Bottom?!'' (K+, crossover with SpongeBob SquarePants) - TBD *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with The Tales of the Paintders, Collin/Ashton) - Ashton and her sisters are sent by magic into FingerTown. As soon Ashton meets Collin, TBD. *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with Spyro) - Collin and his friends decide to take a vacation to Dragon Realms, but when Ripto and Bryte teams up, he must team up with Spyro and his friends to defeat them. *''TBD (T, crossover with ''Mythical) - TBD. *''TBD (T, crossover with ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) - After Collin is unexplainably murdered by Brimstone, Alexis and Velocity must team up to defeat Brimstone and (hopefully) go back in time to save Collin. *''TBD'' (K+, crossover with Mythica) - TBD. *''Courtnei's Survival'' (M, crossover with Primal) - TBD. *''/Kirby in FingerTown/'' (K, crossover with Kirby) - Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon and Kawaski gets sent to FingerTown by Dedede, who teams up with Bryte to rule FingerTown successfully. So they must team up with Collin and his friends to save them. *''Speedy Kombat'' (M, crossover with Mortal Kombat, Collin/Jayden and Alexis/Cassie) - Something's happening in FingerTown. No one is unsure about it, but apparently TBD. *''Finish Her'' (M, crossover with Mortal Kombat, Collin/Cassie/Jacqui) - Collin wakes up like he does every morning, but something strange happened last night, since he only remembers that he was drunk. His state of confusion became one of shock as he discovers that he got into bed with both Cassie and Jacqui and tries to remain calm about it. *Purge * ''Beautiful Avians'' * ''Artificial Leagues'' * Fanfiction series *''CTSB x Pokémon: Speed of Light'' - Fic series being set in an alternate universe of CTSB where Pokémon reside alongside with Fingers and humans. *''/A Strange New World/'' (T or M) - After a showdown with Bryte, Collin wakes up in an odd medieval Europe-inspired world as he becomes its new protector. *''/Jayden: Badass Extraordinaire/'' (T) - While assisting VoodooFinger in one of his potions, Jayden finds out that potion has a rather interesting effect and uses it to become more powerful, becoming a supposed vigilante under the codename Warrior. However, that potion has a secondary effect as she becomes bloodlustful as well. It's up to her to find a cure and protect innocent lives from danger before those same people become her own punching bags. * Category:Fanfiction Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas